Twisted Love
by BloxandBunnox
Summary: Sora hasn't been the same since then. Or is it his friends? What could it be? His forbidden love for Riku? Or falling out of love with Kairi?
1. Chapter 1

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Reminder: I do not **OWN** Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters presented in this story. All belongs to the wonderful company of **Square Enix**. I changed everything. Have a wonderful reading.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Twisted Love**

A Special by Bunnox

His lips halted near the hollow of her throat. His own tightened. His breath quickening as he crept ever closer the sweet smell of jasmine. A red tongue flicked out to taste her flesh. A lustful moan filled the silence that held for too long. Longing blue eyes looked into an ocean of more blue. "Make me yours forever, Sora. Pleeeease." He stiffened.

"Are you so sure you want this?" Beads of sweat dropped from his forehead. He finally pushed himself out of Kairi's arms and turned around. Sora's face contorted in pleasure and pain. He had wanted her for so long, but he had another person in mind. Someone who he couldn't have. A cold heart, that never really opened up.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I'm just not ready yet. I'll see you tomorrow, the same time." He looked back at her and smiled her favorite goofy grin. Putting his shirt back on and zipping up his shorts, he grabbed his jacket then walked out the door.

_I just can't… whenever I see HIS face. Everything seems to stop…even the world. This isn't right… these thoughts. He's just a cold bastard. He may open up… but never completely. I want nothing more than to know what he holds in that icy heart. _Sora found himself at a familiar street, in front of a certain someone's house. _All I wanted was the warmth in his voice to come back. It hasn't been the same since then…_

Sora sighed heavily and walked away, dragging his feet. His mind lost in his own world. "HEY SORA!" He jumped ten feet in the air.

"What the hell do you want, Roxas?!" He heard Roxas' dark chuckle.

"You think too much. Keep doing that, you're going to walk into that lamp post. I saved your ass man." Roxas was grinning. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Where did you come from?" He tilted his head sideways.

"Namine's. We were recording a session. Hey, what's with Riku these days?" He stopped walking along with Sora.

"How the hell should I know? I just came back from Kairi's house." He found himself staring at the frozen cement. _Cold… just like his heart. DAMN KINGDOM HEARTS! DAMN THE DARKNESS!…_

"SORA WATCH OUT!" Roxas tried to warn Sora.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" Sora screamed as he narrowly avoided being a car accident.

"What the fuck dude?! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Roxas began ranting while his brother was recovering from a near death experience.

"SOOOORRRAAAAAA!" It was Kairi.

"No… NO! Roxas! PLEASE! COVER FOR ME!" He started running away then immediately tripped. It was the person whom he tried to avoid.

"Don't run away from your girlfriend. It's not nice." Riku picked up his childhood friend by the arm.

"It's you." Sora said darkly.

"Sora!" Kairi had finally caught up. She was panting and resting against the lamp post.

"…What is it Kairi?" Riku's eyes were avoiding Sora's inquisitive stare.

"He… left…me…ALONE!" She was still catching her breath.

"I told you…" Sora tried to begin. He turned away and started walking.

"Get. Your. Stupid. Ass. Back. Here." Anger betrayed Riku's voice.

Sora kept on walking. He couldn't face the two people that he loved. They tormented his mind, made him lose sleep. He heard footsteps following. Sora looked back. It was his brother Roxas walking back home with him. _I guess Kairi and Riku are both pissed… why should I care? Everything hasn't been the same since those stupid Heartless… and the god damned Nobodies. No summons from the King either… Everything vanished. Like the worlds didn't exist. No… they became one…it became the Earth. It's as if everyone forgot what happened… but why didn't we forget? Why did it all have to change?!_

"Sora…we're home." Roxas couldn't look at him. He walked up into the dim lit path and up into their home.

_Everything… is so messed up. Why can't I do anything right now?_

Sora ran into the house and up the stairs into his room. Slamming the door and locking it, he slid against the door and cried.

**Bunnox**: My story all alone. Different now. I don't know what I was thinking back then. Oh well. See ya next chapter if any. 


	2. Author's Note

To those reading this story:

I am holding off this story in order to write another one. Sorry if this one wasn't so interesting. This time, it's about Gaara and Ino. The rest is a secret. Okay okay, it's a vampire story. Now you're groaning, NOT AGAIN! But rest assured, it will be better than this crappy story.

Tune in again sometime. I'll be writing and posting up at the end of this week. I know our deadlines aren't accurate but I promise! I don't break promises!

With love!

BUNNOX.

Oh and guys? This story will be terminated as soon as I finish writing up the first three chapters of the newest story. I'm pretty sure I'll have it interesting. If not, that one has to go too.

To contact me or Blox. Here is my e-mail. or enigmatic_psychopathic_


End file.
